


Just Thinking About It Makes Me Excited

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Sequel to "if you change your mind, you know where to find me".Daniel and Jay screw around again months after last time. This time, a bit more rough and kinkier.Read tags before reading this piece of smut!
Relationships: Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 27





	Just Thinking About It Makes Me Excited

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> I used a translated lyric from a TWICE song for the title-

"D-Daddy..please, fuck me~" Daniel moans desperately as he was fucking himself on a working dildo. He was riding the violet dildo on a gradually fast tempo on the bed and he was naked and sweaty, and all of this was for Jay's own pleasure. He'd do _anything_ for that psycho of an alpha if it means that he'll get fucked by him.

"I don't know..should I?" Jay teasingly asks as he tweaks his nipples, making him whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure. Daniel pleads to just fuck him already once again but Jay only took control of the sex toy used and he shoved it deep inside of his loose hole, making him moan again.

"Who do you belong to? Say it." Jay asks, repeatedly ramming the dildo inside and outside of him, the toy hitting his prostate over and over again, making him moan louder and louder. He swears that he was about to cum if he keeps this up, he feels the heat in his stomach increase each time he does so.

"Daniel. Who the hell do you belong to? Just say it and you can cum." Jay promises, he takes those words to heart and he trusts him because he just wants to just cum already, damn it.

"Y-YOU! I belong to you, Alpha! P-Please let me cum, it hurts so much.." Daniel pleads. Jay stays true to his words and he gives him permission to finally cum, he eagerly does so and spurts his cum messily on the bed and on his stomach as if it was a fountain in a park. Jay licks his bottom lip and he decides to help his little omega clean up the mess he had made after he had finished. After awhile, when the sleepy Daniel thought he finally got the chance to rest, he laid on his back on the bed and got ready to sleep, then he senses that Jay had other plans in store when he parted his legs again.

This fucker really didn't want to rest with a hard-on in his pants any longer, eh?

"Tired so soon? That sucks, I really wanted to play with you more." Jay said, the way he said it was so husky and so seductive as always, it never fails to turn him on so much. Who needs sleep anyways? Sex is way more important.

"Then play with me, Daddy." Daniel states and he opens his loose entrance to his one and only Alpha, the Alpha smiles and he takes off his boxers to reveal his own dripping cock and aligns it to his opening and spectacularly thrusts in without a problem. Well..his hole was still a bit tight but that's nothing to worry about now since his cock was now stretching out his tight opening.

Daniel moans noisily as his entrance was stretched with Jay's cock, he always loves the beautiful sensation that his bulky dick gives him and he plans for himself to cum _just_ from his cock alone.

"Daddy, please fuck me hard and rough like last time, I wanna feel your knot for days~" Daniel teases, Jay grins in amusement at his kinky behavior.

"Oh, really? You want me to fill you with my knot? Just so I can fill you with my own pups again, huh?"

Daniel nods.

"You're such a slut for me, always letting me use you just for my own pleasure," Jay chuckles shamelessly as he thrusts his cock inside and outside of him, "and you don't even need other people making you satisfied because I'm already here fucking you senseless. Right?" Jay guesses, he leans in so close to the shell of his ear as he nips at it softly.

Daniel nods and hums as the pace gets faster and faster everytime he plunges his cock inside of his loose opening like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck! Jay, faster!" Daniel yelled as he felt Jay hit his prostate, Jay smirks and keeps targeting his prostate, making his moans and whimpers increase it's volume, he covers his mouth with his hands to cover up all the sounds he was creating, then Jay pulled his hand away from hsi mouth, he looked at him in confusion.

"Don't. I want them to hear you get fucked like the slut you are." Jay insisted and grins. Daniel nods and the blond keeps going at his prostate again continously while also trying to make him feel good too in the process by pinching and flicking one of his nipples, giving them the consistent attention they deserve.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum, please- I-"

"Yes, yes you can cum, baby." Jay replies in an instant, still ramming his big cock inside of him. Daniel finally does so and he releases his seed on both their stomachs and he tightens his own walls around Jay's cock and he reaches his climax aswell, filling him up with his knot again. Just like he wanted him to do.


End file.
